


art is dead

by akanidai



Series: ART IS DEAD [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Chatting & Messaging, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Pekoyama Peko Are Siblings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki and Tanaka Gundham Are Siblings, Multi, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, albertsstuff, art is dead, sonia is a savage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanidai/pseuds/akanidai
Summary: (I WILL TRY TO UPDATE 1X A DAY!!)hinata: I really do hate you Chiakinanami: no you donthinata: Yeah I don'tsouda: SIMPkuzuryuu: look who's talking dumbassor, class 77 being assholes to each other!
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko/Soda Kazuichi, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: ART IS DEAD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213136
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**_nanami has added 16 people to: "art is dead"_ **

nanami: hello simps

kuzuryuu: _**[this message has been filtered]**_

kuzuryuu: _**[this message has been filtered]**_

kuzuryuu: _**[this message has been filtered]**_

kuzuryuu: _**[this message has been filtered]**_

souda: jeez calm down fuyuhiko

kuzuryuu: _**[this message has been filtered]**_

_**nanami has turned off the filter** _

kuzuryuu: FUCK YOU BITCH I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND THEN PUT YOUR SHITTY BODY IN A DITCH. FUCK YOU

_**nanami has turned on the filter** _

nanami: promise to chill and i'll turn it off

kuzuryuu: fine

_**nanami has turned off the filter** _

souda: who has the hw answers

koizumi: 1: B, 2: A, 3: 45, 4: C, 5: D

souda: thanks

koizumi: No problem

nevermind: I apologize for my late appearance! 

souda: Miss Sonia!😍😍

nevermind: 🖕

hinata: that sucks fool

souda: w-why m-m-mu-must y-y-y-you h-hat-hate m-e

saionji: i had a stroke reading that 

souda: :,(

nevermind: :D

tsumiki: hhello eeveryone!

saionji: ew leave 

tsumiki: ookay..

hinata: no stay >:(

tsumiki: :,D

saionji: >:(

koizumi: :(

saionji: ...

saionji: :)

nanami: where tf is my manz

owari: me?

nanami: no ur nekomaru's manz

owari: oh true

komaeda: Ah! What wonderful hope!

nanami: there he is hey boo

saionji: BOO?! HAHAH

komaeda: :(

nanami: >:(

hinata: NO. NO MORE EMOJIS.

nevermind: why >//<

nanami: you started it hajibae ;)

owari: im hungry

tanaka: You are always hungry, feral mortal.

owari: true big word man

hinata: "big word man"

owari: ill fight you 

hinata: no ty 

owari: :)


	2. art is dead II

hinata: i took a pregnancy test and it was positive???

kuzuryuu: congratulations

hinata: IM A MALE???

nanami: seahorse baby

hinata: NO- IM BIOLOGICALLY A MALE. I HAVE A DICK

nanami: lmao did mikan peg you

tsumiki: hhuh??????

owari: #peghajime2021

hinata: NO PLEASE

kuzuryuu: #peghajime2021

hinata: NO

tsumiki: #peghajime2021

_**hajime-hinata has left the chat!** _

hanamura: oh~?

owari: ayo chicken man make me something

souda: should we add him back or

nanami: no he has to think about what hes done

pekoyama: What has he done exactly? 

mioda: PEKPEK HI

pekoyama: Hello, Mioda.

_**souda has added hajime-hinata!** _

souda: we need to talk about baby names

hinata: oh my god

nanami: todd, bob, tim

nevermind: Ooh! What about Oden?

hinata: why

komaeda: Hope.

hinata: screw off

komaeda: No

hinata: im going to kms 

nanami: no ur too sexy to die

owari: ^

nidai: ^

souda: ^

tsumiki: ^

hinata: im naming my child todd

nanami: im her aunt

hinata: wtf no i want a boy

nanami: no

nidai: OH CONGRATS HAJIME!

hinata: yknow what thanks

hinata: im a mother now 

tsumiki: aam i the ddaddy??

hinata: yes

tsumiki: :D

saionji: i

saionji: how is that possible

hinata: tbh idk

saionji: whens ur due date

hinata: idk

nanami: tomorrow

hinata: what

nanami: give me til tmr

hinata: okay im scared wtf

koizumi: I am offline for one day. ONE DAY.

hinata: ur a grandma

koizumi:

hinata: surprise??

koizumi: How?

hinata: idk

**art is dead: 9:15 AM**

nanami: @everyone

kuzuryuu: what do you want

nanami: its hajimes due date

hinata: i am not ready i need an epidural 

nanami: well you dont get one

hinata: this isnt fair

tsumiki: iis hhe actually ggiving birth

nanami: yes its coming out of his butt

hinata: WHAT

nanami: i see the head

hinata: ARE YOU EVEN A MEDICAL PROFESSIONAL 

nanami: congrats you gave birth to a baby girl

_**nanami has sent one attachment! (https://www.google.com/url?sa=i &url=https%3A%2F%2Ftotallythebomb.com%2Fcrochet-your-own-baby-doll&psig=AOvVaw2yvWM3p4d4luJvHscojrW7&ust=1616073027287000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJCyiqizt-8CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAI)** _

hinata: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT

nanami: its ur child

kuzuryuu: oh my god fucking abort it

nanami: no

hinata: WHY 

nanami: it looks like u

pekoyama: Oh God. 

nidai: WHAT IS THAT

owari: omg can i eat it

hinata: PLEASE DO WTF CHIAKI

nanami: what are you gonna name her

hinata: HEAVEN CAUSE THATS WHERE SHES GOING

nevermind: What is that.

nevermind: If that thing is in my presence, I will contact my army.

nanami: cmon its cute

saionji: its a demon wtf

nanami: y'all just mean


	3. art is dead III

mioda: WOW I HAVENT TYPED IN THIS A LOT

hinata: please no more chat

nanami: why are u taking care of ur daughter

hinata: OH MY GOD

kuzuyuu: didnt i tell you to abort it dumbass

hinata: I DID

nanami: WHAT

nidai: GOOD WORK HAJIME! IT WAS VERY CREEPY!

owari: ^

souda: haha simp

nevermind: Look who's talking.

owari: BAHAHA

tanaka: ...

souda: i-i

hinata: he's crying great

koizumi: I'll go comfort him. Hiyoko, let's go.

saionji: ughhhh fine

owari: i aint no simp

nanami: lol ur a filthy liar and you know it

owari: nuh uh

**art is dead: 5:34 PM**

kamukaru: I hate to have to text in this...but why are Nanami and Hinata racing?

owari: hes ur brother

nanami: haha i win

hinata: >:(

nanami: screw u bitch i won

hinata: cootie girl

nanami:

nanami: I have never been this pissed in my life.

souda: u made her type in capitals

nanami: @tanaka where can we meet up

tanaka: Anywhere around the courtyard.

souda: ?

nanami: we have meets to talk with each other abt our autism and vibe to our comfort music

owari: bestie vibes only

nanami: periodt

nanami: sometimes sonia tags along, since she to has autism, but sometimes she is busy, like today

nevermind: I can confirm! I am busy with Mahiru at the moment.

souda: what are u doing

koizumi: Homework, something you don't know how to do

souda: 😰

owari: those emojis fucking scares me

souda: 😧

owari: stop

hanamura: Ms. Owari, I would like to say your body was looking quite fine today (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)👌

nidai: WHAT WAS THAT

hanamura: uhm nothing

owari: nah i look ugly asf today 

nanami: nah u pretty

owari: shut

nidai: BUT YOU ARE PRETTY??

owari: thanks???? idk how to respond to compliments 

nanami: BITCH WHAT ABT ME

owari: ur chiaki

hinata: plus akane has a thing for nekomaru

owari: NO I DONT

hinata: yuh 


End file.
